The OFFS
by Manga is Life
Summary: A world that is sealed off from prying eyes... The OFFS, spy group for women, is the potential goal for Ayuzawa Misaki. (a Michelle Walker student). Michelle Walker School is a spy academy where the best spies are trained. Misaki knows romance isn't involved though, in fact, she think romance isn't necessary but will she still think the same after she meet Usui Takumi? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hello, this is just a little author's note. I hope you enjoy this because I put all my hard work into this (hey, it's not easy typing all this with your phone) soooo, ENJOY! ? ﾟﾒﾕ**

* * *

**MISAKI'S POV**

_So much for a peaceful weekend... _Misaki thought as she chased a bag snatcher.

" Stop right there! Return the bag quietly or I will use force!" Misaki demanded.

The thief did not stop despite Misaki's threats. Misaki decided it was useless to just threaten him. A smile crept up to her face as he cracked her knuckles, preparing to beat the hell out of him.

"You have ignored my repeated warnings therefore, I will punish you!" Misaki declared.

Misaki ran towards the nearest wall and used it to jump in front of the man. She grabbed the man by the neck and slammed him mercilessly towards the ground. She daintily picked her way out of the mess, grabbed the bag, and returned it to its owner.

" Thank you so much, miss! I don't know what I would've done without your help! How could I ever repay you?" Thanked the owner.

" I don't need anything, but I would appreciate it if you would be more careful in the future." Misaki turned downed the offers the owner started firing at her and walked back to the academy. She did not know what she was up for...

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki walked to Michelle Walker's School for Prestigious Young Women. To the outside it was simply an expensive school for rich elites. However, to the spy world it was a school were the most talented spies are trained. All the spies in the OFFS ( Organization For Female Spies) was once a Walker girl. Misaki came from an extremely rich family that was full of spies so she decide to follow her family's footsteps and got to Michelle Walker's. Her mother had bed widowed and she didn't want to become a burden so once she turned 5 she decided to go to Walker's.

Misaki had to go now, Sakura and Shizuko should arrive soon. 20 minutes after she got back to the dorm, Sakura barged in.

" MISAKIIIIIII, LONG TIME NO SEEEEEE!" Sakura attacked her friend with a bear hug.

" Sakura it's been 2 months..." Misaki replied calmly," Also, can you let go of me I can't breath..."

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." Sakura said sheepishly.

"It's ok." Misaki was glad to see Sakura so she forgave her easily.

"What about Shizuko?" Both of them replied at the same time.

"What about me?" A familiar calm voice came from the door.

" Shizuko!"

They all exchanged greetings and had a happy reunion... They were excited for tomorrow but they weren't prepared for things to come...


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**I hope you enjoy this little story sorry for it being so short. I hope you like it ㈶1**

**Disclaimer: I own Maid-sama! NOT!**

It was the day. Misaki and her two friends walked to the auditorium. Headmaster Grace gave her usual speech and they rose to say the Michelle Walker pledge.

" We, women, victims of cruel sexual discrimination stand together. We vow to bring justice, peace, and harmony to this world, together. We will not give up. We will succeed or die trying. We vow under the name of the O.F.F.S. That we will fulfill this promise under God and this world."

"Now, students, today we have a special guest. Headmaster Smith, headmaster of Michael Walker's School for Prestigious Boys, will speak to you today about a special suprise." Announced Headmaster Grace

Michael Walker...? The room buzzed with excitement.

"Isn't that the school that Michelle Walker's twin, Michael, created?!" A girl asked.  
"It is..." A girl named Patricia Walker replied, slightly worried.

Patricia was the heir to Michelle Walker. She was to inherit the school one day. Her mother used to be the headmaster before Patricia was born. However, Patricia's mother passed away. Misaki heard that there was a heir to Michelle and Michael, but the male heirs died out... Or did they? If Michael Walker's school is still active and full of students, then the males with the skill that died out must have come back... As the 36th generation... And that means the heir must be alive, right?

"Please settle down girls! I know you're excited but please let Headmaster Smith speak first!" Headmaster Grace scolded.

The room immediately silenced.

"Thank you, Headmaster Grace. Alright, as you girls know, we have a surprise planned for you. That surprise is that... The boys of Michael Walker will be coming to this school for your senior year!" Headmaster Smith said ecstatically.

What?! Misaki quickly stood up and raised her hand.

"What is it Ayuzawa?" Headmaster Grace inquired.  
"I say this with the utmost respect, but we have been brought up not to trust men. How, will we allow men trespass into our school?" Misaki objected.

Headmaster Grace sighed,"We have decided it will be good for you girls to try put a new environment. You cannot live in the shadows forever. This school, this haven, will not be able to protect you forever."  
"I understand Headmaster." Misaki yielded.

After Misaki pointed that out, all the girls too started to wonder why Headmaster Grace would agree to do something like this. After the ceremony, Misaki, Sakura, and Shizuko went to their dorm.

"Isn't this exciting? I can't wait to show those boys who the bosses are." Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Hahaha. Yeah, I can't wait to show those boys. We better train harder!" Misaki agreed.  
She couldn't wait until the junior's summer training. The famous Miss Gabriella Barter would come to train the ongoing seniors.

It was finally the last day of the Junior Spy Training. Misaki and Shizuko hanve changed a lot, meanwhile, Sakura stayed the same. ㈶1 Misaki got more beautiful than she already was over the years. She had full, long, dark lashes that any girl would envy. She had beautiful golden orbs. You could just stare into her eyes forever. She had silky, beautiful, long, dark also had a beautifully shaped nose, luscious lips, long thin fingers, and a beautiful hourglass figure. Not only did she become more beautiful, Misaki became more skilled, witty, and powerful and strong. Shizuko had become smarter and she no longer had a boyish cut. She grew her hair and primped it, she also wore earrings. Sakura didn't changed at all. She was still that cute, bubbly girl who was a best friend to Misaki and Shizuko.

"MISAKIIIIII!" Sakura complained,"Please let me put makeup on youuuu, pleeaase!"  
"It's not like she need makeup. She doesn't even need concealer. She has perfect, clear, soft, fair skin. Misaki also has a perfect face." Shizuko pointed out.  
"But Shizukoooooo!" Sakura whined.  
"Fine, just once." Misaki gave in. "Yaaaaayyyyyy. Thank youuuu" Sakura cheered.y

Sakura applied black and silver eyeshadow creating the smoky eye. Then, she lightly brushed some blush. Sakura finally went back to the eye and gave Misaki cat eyes and just one coat of mascara. Sakura stepped back and admired her work.

"Sakura you can admire your work later we have to go!" Scolded Shizuko.  
_

The girls all streamed out of their dorms. When the arrived at the gym there was no teacher. Gabriella Barter suddenly appeared and 20 seconds later the lights turned off and the blinds closed. It was pitch black, Ms. Barter's voice came out from the darkness,

"I hope you have been observant. That is part of being a spy. Now, Iwai Scarlet what color(s) are my nails?" "Uhhhhh... Purple?" Whimpered Scarlet, clearly intimidated by Gabriella Barter.  
"Wrong! You, Kaga Shizuko , what brand is my jacket?"  
"Channel?" Shizuko asked calmly.  
"No, it's Gucci. Hanazono Sakura , what color is the wall."  
"Ah, uh, um... Oh why didn't I notice all those years in here."  
Ms. Barter sighed, "Ayuzawa Misaki how many piercings do I have on my ear?"  
"3 on each ear ma'am." Misaki replied confidently "Good! Now today I have a small project for you. Split up into three groups. I hid gold balls with a different inscription for each of them. Tell me who you group members are and I'll give you your hint."

After Misaki, Shizuko, and Sakura got their clue they set off to the Lake not knowing what fate had in store for them.


	3. Author's Note

**Hello people. As you can see a lot of people are telling me that my fanfiction is like International Affairs. After I heard that like 6 times, I decided to read it and to my suprise, it was very similar soooo... Yaaaa... So tell me if I should continue this fanfiction I'm pretty sure it won't be as similar because I had everything planned out. Oh and it might take me a while for and update ( one month I think...) so please wait for me because I want at least 5 people to agree with me to continue this fanfic...** **Manga is Life signing out... Peace!✌️**


	4. Announcement

**I decided I WILL continue this fanfic, I will try to make it as original as possible so please don't judge me! **

**PEACE! ✌️**


	5. Chapter 3 The Encounter

**I guess the update didn't take long at all since I was so fired up. Well sorry for short chapter please read it before you kill me... **

**PEACE! ✌️**

* * *

Normal POV

Misaki, Sakura, and Shizuko raced to the lake and pressed something on their smartphones for their hint.

'Cross the bridge that connects you and your goal.'

"What does THAT mean?" Sakura inquired.  
"I don't know, maybe we have to cross a bridge or look on the other side of the lake." Shizuko hypothesized.  
"Good idea, let's try it." Misaki agreed.

The girls found a bridge at the far end of the lake. The lake was quite long but as soon as they got across, they were greeted by the busy city.

"How are we supposed to find the ball here?!" Screeched Sakura.

The girls frantically searched for the golden ball, but alas, no prevail.

"'Scuse me but what are you girls looking for? I've been watching you for a while and it looks like you are looking for something." A blond teen around their age appeared in front of them. His eyes were are sparkling emerald which the girls found themselves drowning in.

"Nothing that requires your help!" Snapped a pissed Misaki.  
"My my, what a temper young lady." Mused the amused boy,"My name is Usui Takumi by vthe way. What's yours?"

Usui Takumi stared at Misaki obviously checking her out.

"You don't need to know! Now please leave us alone so we can do what we have to do." Replied Misaki.  
"What a feisty one..." Takumi commented.  
"If I give you my name will you go away?" Asked Misaki sighing in defeat.  
"Depending on..." Takumi smirked.  
"Fine, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. Now go away!" Ordered Misaki.  
"Hai, hai." Yielded Takumi.

The girls split up. Sakura checked out the northern and eastern parts of the city, while Shizuko checked the southern and western parts. Misaki was to check the center. As Misaki ran through the central part of the city she saw something glittering on flagpole with the O.F.F.S. flag. It was the climbed the pole and as soon as she reached the top, a blond blur shot passed her taking the golden ball.

"Is this what Misaki-chan was looking for?" Takumi (who came out of nowhere) inquired.  
"It is now give it back!" Demanded a furious Misaki.  
"Ne Misa-chan... You're no fun." Whined Takumi.  
"Whatever. Stop acting like a brat and give it back." Commanded Misaki.  
"As you wish." Shrugged Takumi nonchalantly.

He dropped the ball and Misaki made a mad dash for it. She grabbed it and dashed off to the bridge while calling Sakura and Shizuko to come to the bridge.

"Misa-"  
"Sakura, Shizuko, come to the bridge I found the ball. Come NOW!" Misaki interrupted Sakura I mid sentence and hung up.  
When the girls all arrived at the bridge, Usui Takumi was there with 2 other guys.

"Get out of the way please." Misaki asked politely, if it was possible for her...  
"Nope." Takumi said popping the 'p' sound.  
"Well I have no time to fight you so..." Misaki took a few steps back and started running. Takumi, think she was going to attack him, got in a defensive position. Misaki estimated the distance need in order to make use of her powerful legs to jump over him. When she did so, the guys looked at her in surprise and gawked at the girls as they followed suit. Misaki smirked and ran off.

"They are not normal if they can jump over Walke- I mean Usui. He is way to tall for a normal person to jump over." One of the guys commented.  
"Kanao, I agree but be careful where you say Walker. 'They' don't know that the male heir of the Walker bloodline is me... Hell, they don't even know the heir exists." Scolded Usui Takumi... Or should I say Talkumi Walker...


	6. Chapter 4 Fate's Beginning

**again, sorry for the short chapters please don't kill me. Oh and Clare, if you are reading this, I hope you like it.** **Everyone enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO(NOT) OWN MAID SAMA, I DO(NOT) OWN MISAKI, AND I ESPECIALLY DO(NOT) OWN TAKUMI **

* * *

It was Finally the first day of The girls' senior year. Misaki, Sakura, and Shizuko were getting ready. Sakura and Shizuko forced makeup on Misaki and made her skirt shorter. (They also painted her nails while she was asleep.)

"Shizuko why did you have to take sides with Sakura." Complained Misaki.  
"We want our future valedictorian to be able to look fierce and charm the boys. That way we can win over the boys... Not that you can't do that with your natural face... D  
Fine, it's because I just want to see you as dressed you can get..." Admitted Shizuko.  
"Ugh..." Groaned Misaki.

After the girls got ready, they headed to the auditorium for the assembly.  
Headmaster Grace gave her annual speach and the girls rose to say the pledge. (A/N: I think you can call it an oath too...)

" We, women, victims of cruel sexual discrimination stand together. We vow to bring justice, peace, and harmony to this world, together. We will not give up. We will succeed or die trying. We vow under the name of the O.F.F.S. That we will fulfill this promise under God and this world."

"Now, in the beginning of your freshman years, I announced that the boys of Michael Walker's School for Prestigious Boys would be staying here this year. Let's welcome those boys into our school today." Declares Headmaster Grace.

* * *

Takumi's POV

The boys walked in. Misaki,Sakura, and Shizuko immediately recognized Usui Talkumi and two other boys from the day before. The boys caught them staring as they walked in and gasped in recognition. Even as the boys sat down in their seats, they gaped at the girls. The other two boys lost interest after like an hour of staring at them, but Takumi just stared at Misaki for what seemed like forever. Misaki eventually caught him staring at her and scowled before turning away. Takumi chuckled, 'This will be an interesting year.' He thought.

* * *

Normal POV

After a few classes it was lunch. Misaki, Sakura, and Shizuko grabbed their lunches at the canteen and walked to their usual seats. The 3 boys decided to join them.

"Mind if we join you?" Asked Takumi  
"If you dare." Hissed Misaki  
"Woah calm down I'm not going to bite. Anyways, I'm takumi, as Ayuzawa knows, and this is Kanao and Kuuga." Introduced Takumi.  
"Wow, thanks for telling us that. We've always wanted to know your names." Said Misaki sarcastically.  
"Your welcome." Takumi replied pretending not to notice the sarcasm dripping in Misaki's voice.  
After lunch they had chemistry class. Unfortunately for Misaki, Takumi was in her class.  
Their teacher was Mrs. Kaga, Shizuko's mom.  
"Okay students, settle down. Today we will create an invisible force field..." Professor Kaga announced.  
Misaki took notes as Professor Kaga talked about rearranging the atoms and how to control the heat and nitrogen. Takumi took this chance to tease the focused Misaki. Takumi blew on Misaki's neck. The hair on her neck stood to its end.  
"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. You. Perverted. Outer-space. Alien." Misaki growled, talking with her teeth closed and her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white.  
"Misa-chan is in a bad mood. I was just breathing~" said Takumi blowing on her neck again.

Misaki was about to lose it when the professor told them to pair up with the person sitting to their right, to Misaki it was Takumi, and create a force field. Misaki let it go for the while and started working on her force field when she suddenly blacked out...

* * *

TAKUMI'S POV

Misaki suddenly blacked out. I don't know what happened but I need to take her to the infirmary. I start panicking and raise my hand to tell the professor that Misaki passed out.  
"Professor, Ayuzawa-san passed out for an unknown reason. I will be taking her to the infirmary."  
"But of course, hurry now." The professor gave me permission to do so, so I carried her bridal style to the infirmary. Misaki is very beautiful. She looks so innocent right now, while her guard is 100% on when she's awake. Wait, when did you start paying attention to a girl so intently, Takumi. Ugh whatever.

I take her to the infirmary and fall into a deep sleep while waiting for her to wake up...


	7. Chapter 5 Fate's wheels are turning

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy and review so the effort after going through Hell (9 hours of SAT classes) will be worth it. Ja Ne!**

* * *

MISAKI POV

When I woke up I felt and unnecessary weight on the bed. I turned and saw that Usui asleep besides me on a chair. The sunlight streamed through the window shining on his golden hair highlighting his (although I hate to admit) handsome features. I got out of the bed and tried to exit the infirmary when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss?" Usui asked.

"I'm simply going to class. Ja ne." As I started to leave again I heard a snigger from behind me.

"What's so funny?" I asked suspiciously.

"Classes are over and there are 3 hours before the Senior's first dance. Also, the nurse told me to tell you to relax more often, you passed out from stress. I can tell it's your first time?"

I just stared at him.

"If that's all you needed to tell me I'm leaving now." I once again started to leave.

I arrived at the dorm and Sakura and Shizuko rushed to me.

"Misaki are you all right?!" They both shouted in unison.

"I'm fine just please don't shout in me ear that really hurt." I winced.

"Oh sorry. Also p, your mom sent you a package. I'll do your makeup. I'm friends with Michelle Phan and she taught me a lot of different styles. She also sent me tons of makeup!" Sakura squealed.

I opened the package that mom sent me and found a pair of stilettos from Gucci and a beautiful strappless, tight fitting lavender prom dress. I also saw a beautiful diamond brooch. I gasped at the beautiful (A/N: not to mention, expensive) I suddenly noticed a golden bottle encrusted with diamonds. It was a bottle of DKNY perfume worth 1 million dollars for the perfume itself. (imagine the price of the bottle too.) I almost fainted from shock again. I know my family is rich since it's one of the most powerful families in the world but still...

"AHH! Misaki, I'm so jealous! I always wanted a gown designed by Aoi Hyoudou!" Sakura squealed again.

"Oh this was designed by Aoi? Wow he got better. I'm friends with Aoi so I can ask him to design a gown for you." Misaki offered.

"KYAAAA! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" Sakura attacked Misaki.

"Okay, okay. Now I'll get dressed so you two get ready too." Misaki ordered.

"Ehhh. I don't have a dress... Eto... Misaki do you have a dress I could borrow." Shizuko requested.

"No, but I'm sure Aoi has one for you. I'll call him." Misaki offered.

"Oh Misaki! Can you request one for me too?" Sakura pleaded.

"Sure."

Riiiiing

Riiiing

Riiiiing

Beep

"Moshi. Moshi. Misaki? Ah did you get the gown I sent you? I don't think you noticed rtbecause of your shock but it's encrusted with small gems and it cost a lot to ship them all the way from Rome so you better wear it." Aoi warned.

"EHH?! Okay... Anyways, my friends need a dress for the dance so can we come over to your headquarters in Tokyo?" Misaki asked.

"Of course, the Great Aoi-chan is courteous enough to accept such a simple request, I am so great I will even make it free and I wil-"

Misaki cut him off and said, "Okay thanks! We're coming over!"

Beep

"Let's go girls."

NORMAL POV

When the trio arrived at AOI, they were immediately led to the VIP section.

"Ayuzawa-sama, Kaga-sama, and Hanazono-sama please follow us. Hyoudou-sama has been waiting for you."

In the VIP lounge Aoi was waiting for them.

"Hurry lets start already. Misaki thank you for wearing the outfit here. We'll do your hair, makeup, and nails."

Two hours later...

The girls stepped out of the limo that Miskai's butler drove. They gasped at the sight of the beautiful building. It's was made of pure gold and diamond. When they entered they were even more breath taken. The chandelier hung high from the ceiling with beautiful crystals hanging from them. The waiters and butlers lined up and bowed,

"Welcome, okugata sama."

As the girls walked around the guys stared. Even Shizuko was beautiful.

Shizuko primped her hair, wore golden hoop earrings. She wore a simple black gown with a few diamonds on the tip of the gown. She also wore a moderately sized diamond on a platinum chain ( the chain itself was worth £50000000 [It was purchased in Europe]) and she wore stilettos from Chanel. Her makeup consisted of foundation, concealer, peachy pink lipstick, pearly peach eyeshadow, heavy mascara, and eyeliner.

Sakura swirled her hair into a messy bun and wore an emerald dress that went up to her knees with emeralds on her silk sash that made a now at the back.

She painted a floral design on her pearly white nails. She wore black eyeshadow with eyeliner and 3 coats of mascara and peach lipgloss with a light pink blush. She had 5 inch Giuseppe Zanotti stilettos and emerald earrings.

Misaki had her hair in a messy Fishtail braid. Her hair was long and black with natural, golden highlights. She wore her strapless, tight fitting, lavender prom dress that hugged her body exposing her curves, the gown flowed and widened towards the end. It had a slit that ended a little higher than mid-thigh. The gown also was encrusted with amethysts, diamonds, and crystals. She wore the Gucci stilettos and the DKNY perfume. She had golden earrings that were covered in rubies. She wore rich red lipstick with a coat of mascara on her long dark lashes. She also had smoky eyeshadow and eyeliner. Misaki had a jewel on each of her long, purple nails. The nail Polish was made of real amethysts. Finally she wore the diamond brooch that was shaped like a snowflake. Misaki was easily one of the most beautiful girls in the world!

Usui Takumi, Soutarou Kanou, and Sakurai Kuuga headed towards the girls. They stopped halfway though. All of them were stunned (like everyone there) by the girls' beauty. (especially Misaki's ) Usui just stopped and stared. As Misaki headed towards him he formed a small blush.

"What are you staring at?" She observed him as he just gawked at her. He was wearing a tuxedo designed by Aoi! Suddenly she noticed where his eyes were and smirked.

"Ara? Where are your eyes? My face is up here!" Misaki teased while smirking, "Pervert."

Kuuga and Kanaou snickered. That earned them an elbow in their sides from Usui.

"Ah. You look stunning today Misa-chan! 3" Usui said, also smirking.

"Don't call me 'Misa-chan'! " Misaki argued feriously.

"Wakatta, Misa-chan!" Usui replied, smirking his signature smirk.

"Eto... Gomennasai, but will you dance with me Usui-kun?" A timid girl named Iwata Alice came up to the group.

"Why should I?" Usui asked nonchalantly.

"Um... You don't have to but I would appreciate it if yo-"

"No."

"If you could just dance with me onc-"

"No, excuse me I will take my leave."

"Ah. G-Gomennasai." The girl ran away, crying.

"Usui! Choose your words more carefully when you are talking to girls. If you make one more girl cry I will make sure you go to hell!" Threatened Misaki while she cracked her knuckles.

"Hai, hai." Replied Usui neglectantly.

"I think Usui likes Misaki..." Whispered Sakura to Shizuko.

"Yes, however, Misaki does not seem very fond of him... Poor guy..." Shizuko whispered back.

Kuuga and Kanou heard this and whispered to the two girls, "Usui will make her fall for him in no time. We can guarantee that,"

"Misaki hates men. We've been brought up to distrust men. Also, her father left her at an extremely young age so she hates the gender in general." Replied the two.

"Oh yeah? How much do you wanna bet?"

"Hmmm... How about ¥1023500 (which is $10000 in U.S. money) AND $100000."

"Deal! Eto... What do you want the Yen for, we're in America."

"Just. We felt like $100000 wasn't enough."

"Why are you making a deal over that crazy hypothesis?" Misaki demanded.

"Misaki I admire your great hearing but sometimes I really hate it." Sakura retorted.

"Of course. No matter how quiet the sound is, I will hear it. Even a spy's quietest whisper." Misaki held her head high with pride.

"..." Everyone became silent.

Soon all the students arrived and when the guys saw Misaki they all flocked around her. When the girls saw Usui, they surrounded him.

"Ah, poor Misaki and Usui." Kuuga, Kanou, Sakura, and Shizuko all looked at them with sympathy.

"Excuse me I must go to my date." Usui said to all his fangirls.

"EHHHH?! WHO IS SHE?!" The fangirls all screamed.

"Misaki Ayuzawa or you can call her Ayuzawa Misaki."

The girls looked over at Misaki and admitted, "Well, Misaki IS beautiful, charismatic, graceful, rich, and smart. No wonder Takumi would choose her, but I thought she hated men..."

While the girls were brooding over that, Usui slipped away Misaki and her fans.

"Ahem!" Usui cleared his throat loudly.

"What do YOU want? Get to the back, we were here first!" Yelled the men angrily.

"I'm afraid she's already taken."

"By who?!"

"Myself."

"You Bastard!" One of the fans got overly possessive about his idol and threw a fist at him. Just as it was about to land in Usui's face, Usui grabbed the poor guy's fist in a bone crunching grasp. Suddenly the guy felt a demonic aura from behind him. As he slowly turned around he saw Misaki's beautiful face twisted in anger. (Which was still cute 3)

"Both. Of. You. Stop. This. Instance. Before. I. Punch. Both. Of. You!" Misaki said grinding her teeth and cracking her knuckles.

All the fans ran away terrified.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Misaki demanded hitting Usui on the head.

"Trying to get what's mine." Usui retorted.

"SINCE WHEN WAS I EVER YOUR YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN?!" Misaki ran off frustrated.

"Heheheh. perverted outer space alien, eh? That's new." Usui commented to himself.

"Just you wait I will make you mine, Misaki Ayuzawa."


	8. Chapter 6 Family Mix-up

**hey guy! There was a mix up, I wrote that Aoi's headquarters was in Tokyo but I meant to say L.A. Gomen ne! Ja ne!**

* * *

NORMAL POV

The dance continued smoothly until...

"Excuse me, but will you dance with me?"

Misaki turned around and was met face to face with a blond teenager.

"No." She blatantly refused.  
"Why is that?" The teen asked  
"I do not wish to dance with any one at this dance."  
"Oh come on, it's only a dance."  
"No."  
"Say, aren't you Misaki Ayuzawa?"

"Wow, I never expected to meet Ms. Ayuzawa here."  
"..."

The boy walked towards Misaki until they were only a couple inches apart. He slowly closed the distance as Misaki's back hit a wall. The boy lifted her chin with one hand while he held her wrists with the other. Misaki struggled and her spy instincts suddenly clicked off as she was in a situation she never experienced. After she composed herself (quite quickly) she kicked the intruder in his shin. However, he only flinched and tightened his grip on her. Just as his lips were about to crash into hers, a figure grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off of her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Demanded the boy.  
"Pulling away any intruders from what's mine." Replied Usui, who happened to be that figure, nonchalantly, "So if you want to live I advise you to stay away."  
The boy simply smirked, "Well, today I will refrain from attacking her. However! I, Tora Igarashi, will not hold back any attacks in the future."  
Tora turned around and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"So that is the brat my parents wanted me to marry." Misaki said under her breath.  
"He's your fiancé?"  
"He was going to be but I refused. Well, I was bound to refuse saying I was only 6. But then, I would've refused even now. My bastard of a father was in the middle of an affair while he was married to my mother. He developed a disease when I was six and passed away soon after I refused to marry Tora... Wait, how did this turn into a story about my father..." Misaki muttered as she trailed off.  
"Anyways, thanks for saving me but don't think that changed my impression of you." Misaki warned and walked away.  
Usui chuckled. He was definitely going to make her his.

After the dance, the girls were driven back to the academy. In their dorm, they talked abouth what happened to them as they got ready for bed.

"Kuuga is pretty nice, he's also a very good dancer. However, I WILL be better than him!" Sakura announced.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if your family set up a political marriage between you two. Your father is the CEO of a famous music company and his family consists of many famous and rich musicians." Shizuko stated.  
"Hmph! You and Kanou would be likely to be engaged in a political marriage too. Your mother is a scientist and your father is the CEO of a popular electronics company. Kanou's family full of famous doctors and psychologists." Sakura retorted.  
"Well, I like his glasses." Said Shizuko simply.  
"Hahaha!" Misaki laughed and the girls just stared at her, "Sorry, you two were just so funny."  
"Hahaha- I don't think so. You and Usui would be a good match. Both politically and generally speaking. It seems as if he really likes you and your families ARE the two most powerful and rich families in the world! However... That Igarashi might suit you too, but I don't think you like him very much." Sakura put simply.  
"Well sorry for not liking those two perverts." Misaki said sarcastically.

"CODE: RED!" A sudden alarm interrupted the girls' conversation.

The girls hurried up and left without saying a word. They only stopped to get their hunting boots. (They wore those for things like these.) All the students filed out silently in their pajamas, nightgowns, etc. (Some had their hair wet and some boys were shirtless, some both.) The girls knew what to do so they grabbed a rope from somewhere and started climbing the academy building. The boys followed suit. Once they went halfway up, the students all moved to the sides as Misaki and Shizuko made their way through the student body (not the whole student body of course only about 1/5 of it) and Shizuko opened a window and entered. They got into defense position as a teacher armed with a BB guns tried to attack them. The boys stared at them, confused. They skillfully managed to fight the teacher without harming her. They helped her get up and climbed back outside.

"What the hell was that?" The male students were baffled.  
"Well, our students would have a drill every so often to test their abilities. It's different every time. Sometime we pick straws and sometimes the girls volunteer. It's usually Ms. Ayuzawa and Ms. Walk-" Headmaster Grace, who appeared out of nowhere, started explaining but was cut off by a glare from Patricia.  
"Next time it will be a surprise!" Headmaster Grace declared, "You are dismissed."

"Is this what Misa-chan always wears to bed?" Usui asked, wolf whistling.  
"Yeah so?" Came the ever so annoyed reply.  
Misaki was a black loose top that had one sleeve off her shoulder and a ripped back that left parts of her back exposed with 'I (heart) GUCCI' in bold white letters. She wore dark denim shorts that ended 3inches higher than mid-thigh, showing off her well toned legs.

"I don't think I would want anyone to see you like this." He stated as he saw the boys drooling over her.  
"But, I wouldn't mind if Misa-chan dressed like this only for me." He added huskily in her ear and blew on her neck.  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN! YOU BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA! GET YOUR ASS HERE, I'LL GIVE YOU A TASTE OF HELL!" Misaki raged as Usui teased her while smirking.

"Oof! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Patricia Walker bumped into Usui.  
"Oh! Patricia! Are you okay?" Misaki glared at Usui.  
"What? I didn't do anything." Usui defended himself.  
"Ah it's okay, Misaki. He didn't do anything. It was my clumsy mistake..." Patricia trailed off.  
"Have we met before?" She inquired.  
"No, I don't think so... unless you are a Walker..." He added under his breath.  
"What do you mean?" Misaki and Patricia asked in unison.  
"She IS a Walker. She's Patricia Walker. Why do you say that?" Misaki informed.  
"..." Usui was silent.

TAKUMI'S POV

What the hell?! That girl is my cousin and fiancé? Damn it! Just when I found a girl who actually was interesting... I'll just have to find a way to wiggle out of this.

"Patricia-san, may I talk to you for a minute?" I asked politely.  
"Um, sure?" She replied unsure.  
Misa-chan just stared me suspiciously. Haha she's so cute. I almost laughed out loud.

I led Patricia to a vacant area and said, "Don't freak out about this, but I have to tell you one thing. I am Takumi Walker. Unfortunately my brother, Gerard Walker, who was the first heir, is ill so I stand as heir."  
"Oh..." Patricia looked crestfallen, "I actually have a lover and if I want to join the O.F.F.S I can't get married... But I want to respect my mother's final wish..."  
"Listen." I demanded, "I don't want to get married to my own cousin and you don't seem like you want to either, right?"  
"Of course I don't!" Patricia snapped suddenly.  
"There're four options. Run away, get married to that guy, join the O.F.F.S. after high school and get transferred to a foreign country, or get married to me. However, you know I won't accept the last choice." I added before Patricia could say anything,"Ja ne"  
Patricia walked off dazed.  
"Sooooo. Patricia is your fiancé huh? But, what I can't understand is that she's your cousin, you two are nothing alike." Misaki appeared out of nowhere with her arms crossed. Damn... She looks really cute with that outfit and that look on her face and smirk.  
"Why? Is Misa-chan jealous~?" I teased  
"Of course not. *Yawn* I'm going to bed." Her shirt lifted when she stretched showing a bit of her stomach. As she walked off she unintentionally brushed by me and her touch made my heart flutter. Man... She really is interesting...


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE ONCE AGAIN

**Hey guys. I just want to say, if your not enjoying this story just because it is similar to IA and you just want to say it and insult me, I don't really care. Flame me all you want but you're just wasting your time. I already dealt with a lot of bullying so I'm basically used to it. I'm just getting it out there cuz all it does is send me a lot of annoying emails. Sorry if what I said was too cold. Oh and I'm thinking about writing a Vampire Knight fanfic. (ZEROOOOOOO) Let me know how you feel about that. Thanks! Ja ne**


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT 2

Hallo people! Yes, this fanfic is still on hiatus because I am taking a break to clear my head. In the meantime, I am writing a Maid sama and Fairy Tail crossover. Please read it if you can. I am trying to make the chapters longer and school is also a trouble in time so I might be slower to update but I hope I can make it successful. I wrote the Crossover listening to Lost Child by IU. I just LOOOOVE that song. Actually, I got inspired more by the tune than the lyrics...


End file.
